


A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by tooncestly



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, past possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Lena knows Magica is bad for her. Sheknows. That doesn't stop Lena from searching for her in every shadow.





	A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> A request from a lovely anon! Hope you enjoy!

Lena didn't want to talk about it. 

She never wanted to talk about, preferably. Ever since Lena's come back, it's all concerned looks and barely concealed whispers. And Lena gets it, she really does. Everyone's worried about her and her mental health. And yeah, being in the Shadow Realm may have taken a toll on her. But she didn't need everyone fussing over hear constantly. And honestly, that's why she likes to hang out with Violet.

They may have started off on the wrong foot, but Violet seems to get her in a way. While Webby would always be her best friend, Violet's pretty cool too. She seems to understand that Lena didn't want to spill her guts for everyone to see. That maybe she wanted to just wallow in her misery for awhile. And Violet was cool with that, and never pushed her to do or say anything she didn't want to. 

So that's why, while Webby was on some kind of adventure with the triplets and Scrooge, Violet had invited her out for a day out at this obscure magic store out in town. Lena, for the longest time, had no idea it was there. Violet seemed really excited to show her. And Lena had to admit, she was pretty amazed by it. But there was also nervousness. Because Lena had become that way, around magic. Being around Magica-having her control her body like a puppet-

Sometimes, when she blinks, she can still see her shadow, can still feel the ghost of her hands on her shoulder. She shudders, thinking about when-

"Lena?" Lena blinks, realizing that she's zoned out. Violet's standing there, beside the grimoires and the incense. She's cocked her head, looking at her curiously. "You okay? Or did your mind leave the building?" Violet nudges her shoulder, like it's a joke. Violet doesn't know how right she is. Lena nudges her back, before stepping away a little. 

"I'm fine. Just spaced out a little." Violet doesn't look fully convinced, but she doesn't push it either. Lena thanks the Gods that she doesn't have to explain herself.

The two of them look around for awhile, Violet taking something off a shelf every once in awhile. Lena just stood back and watched, mostly. She didn't want to touch anything magic related, as if she did, she might accidentally summon Magica or something. Violet stayed silent most of the time, and it made Lena more comfortable, unlike Webby who would've shown her every little thing in the shop.

And then, in what felt like only a few minutes, they were done, and Violet and her were leaving the shop. Violet jutted her thumb and pointed to a cafe down the street.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom over there, alright? You can wait in the cafe or you can wait here." Lena shrugs, not caring either way. 

"I'll just stay here." Violet nodded, and then she was off, and Lena was alone. Just her and her thoughts. Oh Gods. When Lena was left alone, she tended to spiral. She doesn't mean to, but her thoughts tend to go in the worst directions. Like before Violet had interrupted her last ones. About Magica. And her...touch. 

Lena often did things that Magica didn't like. She was often disobedient. And Magica often made her feel guilty for it. Telling that she had created her, she could easily take her out. That she could just someone else, usually Webby. But when she did things right, it was even worse. Magica often "rewarded" her for good work. And that reward was-was-

"Lena?" Lena knew that voice. She had heard it whispered to her for all of her life.

Magica. 

Lena feels her throat tighten, unable to find words. How did she find her? What-?

Before Lena could react, her arm is being grabbed, and she's being dragged to the nearest alley. Lena struggles, but even without magic, Magica is stronger than her. Lena wants to scream, but she can't seem to find her voice. Magica narrows her eyes at Lena, causing her to freeze. Magica still makes her feel helpless.

"You! You ruined everything!" Magica growls, tightening the grip on her arm. Lena lets out a whimper of pain, and she can feel her wrist bruising. 

"Good. I hope I did." She thought she had said it quietly, but not quiet enough, as it enrages Magica and her aunt pulls her up by her arm. And she pulls _hard_, and Lena feels like her arm is being torn out of her socket. She can now meet Magica's eyes, and she sees nothing but angry. Gods, she was in so much trouble. 

"I was hoping to get back on good terms with you, but I guess I have to punish you instead." 

"W-wait-" Lena can feel herself being dragged, but she can't get away. She struggles but she can't-

"We'll have plenty of time to sort you out, my dear niece." 

And Lean knows she'll keeps that promise. She _knows_.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out stevinel.tumblr.com for more! Requests are closed, but I'm always open to chat!


End file.
